a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a clamping device for connecting a multiple-part gliding board formed by skis, in particular a snowboard.
b) Description of the Related Art
Two clamping devices for connecting two skis to form a monoski with the intermediary of a center part are known from FR 25 79 474. In the first embodiment form, a swivelable bar with curved notches arranged at its ends is provided on the center part. The notches cooperate with pins arranged on the ski so that the two skis are pressed together with the center part when the bar is swiveled. In the other embodiment form, each of the parts to be connected has a clip or clamp through which a transverse threaded clamping bolt can be inserted and screwed together by means of a nut. The first embodiment form enables a relatively fast assembly, but in the second embodiment form assembly takes considerably longer as a result of inserting the bolt through the clamps and screwing together. Further, the relatively small nut can be lost. A substantial disadvantage in these clamping devices consists in that they are only suitable for holding together three parts, but are not suitable for elastic deformation for changing the sidecut radius of the assembled gliding board as is proposed in Patent Application P 43 24 871.3. Moreover, these known clamping devices are only suitable for the clamping process and can not also take on other functions.